The present invention relates generally to hot-swap computer components and, more particularly, to an ergonomic carrier for a hot-swap computer system cooling fan.
Computers and many other types of electronic equipment generally include fans for cooling the equipment itself or for cooling specific components of the equipment. For example, one or more computer system cooling fans may be mounted within the chassis of a computer to cool the computer system itself, power supply, microprocessors, hard drives as well as other components that generate heat during operation.
In most modern day computer systems, particularly server systems, a plurality of computer system cooling fans may be employed to keep the components contained therein cool. Generally, the computer system cooling fans employed in such computer systems are typically of the hot-swap design, allowing them to be removed and replaced while the computer system is operating. However, current designs of hot-swap computer system cooling fans have generally not made their removal as ergonomic as may be possible.
For example, many hot-swap computer system cooling fans may be removed from a fan bay by squeezing together a pair of spaced apart latches using the index finger and thumb of one hand such that the computer system cooling fan may be disengaged from the fan bay and subsequently lifting the computer system cooling fan until it clears the fan bay. Such hot-swap fan designs generally require at least two motions to effect their removal.
As computer components continue to decrease in size, more components are generally being incorporated into computer systems. In addition to the increase in component populations, advances in abilities such as processor speed have caused the heat emission levels of some computer systems to increase as well, placing additional significance on the efficiency with which computer system cooling fans may be replaced.
Due in part to the increased heat, computer system cooling fans have increased in size. Such an increase in size is generally to create more airflow and to generate greater cooling capacity. With this increase in size of computer system cooling fans, has come an increase in the distance between the latches used to engage a computer system cooling fan with a fan bay. This increase in distance between latches has generally made the removal of computer system cooling fans from the fan bay much more difficult for all but those with exceptionally large hands or the coordination to use both hands to squeeze such a distanced pairing of latches.
In accordance with teachings of the present disclosure, an ergonomic carrier for hot-swap computer components is provided. In one aspect, a fan carrier for a hot-swap computer fan is provided. The fan carrier preferably includes respective first and second sides, respective first and second ends as well as a bottom plate. The bottom plate, respective first and second sides and respective first and second ends preferably cooperate with each other to form a box having an opening. The first and second sides preferably include respective first and second faces, first and second edges as well as a top and bottom edge. In addition, the respective sides preferably further include at least one aperture disposed on the respective first and second sides, the aperture preferably penetrating the first and second faces thereon. The respective first and second ends preferably include first and second faces, first and second edges and a top and bottom edge. A respective cantilever latch is also preferably included proximate the top edge of the first and second ends. The cantilever latches preferably includes a tab disposed thereon. A handle preferably disposed proximate the opening of the box and operably coupled to each tab, is also preferably included in the fan carrier. The handle is preferably operable to cause the cantilever latches to be drawn towards one another upon displacement of the handle with respect to the bottom plate.
In another aspect, a computer system having a chassis, a motherboard disposed within the chassis, at least one processor and memory operably coupled one another and to the motherboard, as well as a fan bay disposed within the chassis and operably associated with the motherboard is provided. A fan carrier, with a fan disposed therein operable to engage the fan bay is also preferably included in the computer system. The fan carrier preferably includes first and second latches operable to engage first and second slots of the fan bay. A handle is preferably included operably coupled to the first and second latches and is preferably operable to draw the first and second latches towards one another such that the first and second latches disengage the first and second slots of the fan bay.
In yet another aspect, a fan carrier is provided having respective first and second sides and respective first and second ends. The sides and ends of the fan carrier preferably cooperate to form a box. The respective first and second ends preferably include respective latches disposed proximate a top edge thereof. The latches are preferably operable to engage respective fan bay notches such that the fan carrier may be removably maintained within the fan bay. The first and second ends preferably further include respective guide rails operable to engage respective guide slots of the fan bay. A handle operably coupled to the latches is also preferably included. The handle is preferably operable to disengage the latches from the fan bay notches such that the fan carrier may be removed from therein.
One technical advantage provided by the carrier of the present disclosure is the ability to effect removal of a hot-swap computer component with a single motion.
Additional technical advantages provided by the teachings of the present disclosure are the manufacturing economies that may result from the manufacturing of the carrier of the present disclosure from two generally symmetric halves.